Goose feath(fight)ers
by aia masanina
Summary: Kaito ("dasar Gakupo sialan")-Meiko vs Iroha-Ritsu. Siapakah yang akan menang? Nantikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut. #VocaSportFest Kita lihat siapa yang akan jatuh harga dirinya.


Harusnya sudah terlambat sekali Kaito masih bertanya pada diri sendiri, _"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"_

"Yak, semuanya~" Suara centil Miku dari pinggir lapangan menggema di seluruh bagian sekolah. "Setelah pertandingan bulu tangkis yang sangat ketat oleh jagoan-jagoan sekolah kita, ini final yang ditunggu-tunggu: kelas 2-A versus kelas 2-B!"

Demonstran—seluruh penghuni sekolah maksudnya, jangan salah sangka—bersorai penuh semangat. Apalagi Miku selaku _host_ Festival Olahraga SMA Sakuragi mengedipkan mata, membuat hampir seluruh murid lelaki muncrat darah dari hidung. Seluruh ingar-bingar itu sama sekali tidak masuk telinga Kaito, karena mengapa? Pemuda itu belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"HEI, GAKUPO SIALAN!" Kaito menghardik Gakupo yang berdadah-dadah dengan muka sumigrah dari bangku pinggir lapangan. "KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS MENGGANTIKANMU, KEPARAAATTT?!

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Goose feath(fight)ers_**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, _etc_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk _event_ **"VOCALOID SPORT FESTIVAL"**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" Miku bertanya kelewat keras dengan _megaphone_ yang disetel dengan suara maksimal. "Shion- _kun_ dari kelas 2-B tampaknya sedang marah, semuanya!"

"Aku memang marah!" cerocos Kaito dengan emosi. Ia beralih lagi memandang Gakupo. "Gakupo, sejak kapan aku bilang mau main?! Aku ogah! Cari yang lain!"

"Eh, tapi kakiku 'kan terkilir," jawab Gakupo dengan nada main-main, meski memang benar kakinya mendadak geser saat ia melancarkan _smash_ pamungkas yang membawa timnya ke final. "Yuuma kemampuannya nggak meyakinkan, jadi kau saja, ya."

"Hah?! Bilang saja dia menolak, 'kan? Kenapa aku nggak boleh menolak?" semprot Kaito, lalu cecarannya beralih ke Yuuma yang duduk melipat tangan di sebelah Gakupo. "Hei, Yuuma, kau yang gantikan dia!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gakupo menyingkap poni yang menutupi kedua mata Yuuma. Mata pemuda berambut merah muda itu terpejam, juga terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

"Ah, dia tidur lagi," simpul Gakupo.

"YUUMAAAA!"

"Shion, kalau kau tidak mau bermain, angkat kaki dan tutup mulutmu." Meiko, pasangan Gakupo dalam tim ganda campuran dari kelas 1-B, yang berarti pasangan Kaito kini, menyergah dengan sikap dingin dan kata-kata pedasnya. "Kau sangat mengganggu."

Kaito menoleh pada Meiko dengan suara yang mendadak gagap. "Ah, anu—"

Suara Len yang berdiri di belakang Gakupo tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Meiko, jangan bersikap kasar begitu."

"Tapi—" Meiko terlihat ingin membela diri, tetapi akhirnya ia urungkan dan membuang muka. "Ah, ayo cepatlah."

Meiko terkenal dingin dan sadis, tetapi di depan Len, Meiko bersikap sedikit berbeda. Banyak yang beranggapan Meiko menyukai Len dan tampaknya Len juga demikian. Dua sejoli ini memang sudah tak bisa diharapkan lagi untuk dimiliki.

Termasuk Kaito—yang berharap memiliki Meiko, tentunya.

"Kalian benar-benar membuang waktu, ya." Di seberang mereka, Nekomura Iroha, cewek dari tim ganda campuran kelas 2-A, melontarkan nada dan seringai penuh cemooh. "Terutama kau." Ia mengacungkan raketnya pada Kaito. "Kelihatannya kau takut melawanku, ya."

Kaito terpicu. Iroha berhasil membangkitkan aura gelap sampai Kaito tak tahan untuk menunjukkan seringaian. "Oh, tidak sabaran sekali," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah, Nekomura- _san_."

"Jadi, sudah selesai pertengkaran mereka ya, Iroha- _chan_?" tanya Ritsu enteng setelah puas melancarkan berbagai _kiss-bye_ pada cowok-cowok yang terpesona padanya. Namine Ritsu adalah perwakilan cowok dari tim ganda campuran kelas 2-A. Iya, dia cowok, kok, walau wajahnya cantik dengan rambut _oranye_ tergerai panjang dan memakai celana olahraga cewek—celana hitam pendek setengah paha. Err … serius dia cowok, kok. Err … iya … beneran …

Serius …

Sumpah …

Hehehe …

"Kau juga sudah selesai, 'kan?" tanya Iroha balik. "Bersiaplah. Ini final. Tinggal selangkah lagi."

" _Roger!_ "

" _Ready_?" Lily- _sensei_ , guru olahraga yang menjadi wasit pertandingan bulu tangkis ini, mengambil peluit yang tergantung di lehernya. " _Service_ dari tim kanan saya." Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia membunyikannya dengan keras.

 _PRIIITTT!_

.

.

.

 ** _Seminggu sebelumnya …_**

 _BRAK!_

"Kamui!"

Pintu kelas yang didorong kasar dan diikuti oleh suara menggelegar membuat kaget para siswa kelas 2-B di sana. Namun, tidak begitu dengan wajah Gakupo. Ia yang sedang bertukar canda tawa dengan beberapa cewek, menoleh dengan wajah heran pada Iroha yang menderap ke arahnya diikuti sekelompok siswa kelas 2-A.

"Apa …" Iroha menarik pangkal dasi Gakupo, memaksa pemilik surai ungu menatap matanya yang memancarkan amarah. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Leon- _sensei_ kemarin, hah?"

Gakupo mengejapkan mata tak mengerti sampai akhirnya ia menemukan titik terang. "Oh, kemarin?" ulangnya dengan nada enteng. "Aku cuma bilang pada Leon- _sensei_ kalau Dell yang memecahkan jendela gudang kemarin."

"Jangan mencari kambing hitam!" bentak Iroha. "Yang benar Luki yang memecahkannya!"

Penghuni kelas 2-B yang menyaksikan mulai ribut sendiri. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada juga yang memanas-manasi. Yang memanas-manasi jelas sekelompok laki-laki yang kemarin menyaksikan insiden pecahnya jendela gudang. Mereka mendukung Gakupo sepenuh hati. Kelas 2-A yang mengikuti Iroha tak mau kalah. Mereka ikut memanas-manasi Iroha.

"Hei, yang ada di sana itu aku, bukan kamu, Iroha- _chan_." Gakupo berkilah seraya menunjukkan seringaian. "Aku yang lebih tahu karena aku melihat sendiri. Kamu pasti dihasut teman-teman sekelasmu, Iroha- _chan_. Apakah orang yang mudah percaya tanpa melihat bukti pantas disebut ketua kelas?"

"Aku kebetulan melihat pertandingan bola kalian sore kemarin," papar Iroha. "Kelasku melawan kelasmu. Aku melihat dengan jelas Luki yang berusaha merebut bola dari Dell, lalu Luki malah menendang bola itu ke arah jendela gudang dan memecahkannya."

"Aku luruskan sedikit, Iroha- _chan_ ," ucap Gakupo santai. "Dell berusaha mempertahankan bola biar tidak direbut Luki. Dia mencoba mengoper pada teman sekelasmu—uummm, siapa namanya? Ah, Kyo! Dia mencoba mengoper pada Kyo saat kaki Luki sudah menyentuh bola. Dell dan Luki sama-sama menendang, tapi tendangan Dell lebih kuat. Sayangnya, akurasinya benar-benar rendah sampai bolanya malah mecahin jendela gudang. Jadi, sudah jelas 'kan kalau Dell yang memecahkannya?"

"Matamu buta, ya? Aku melihat dengan jelas kalau Luki yang memecahkannya," balas Iroha geram. "Gara-gara aduanmu itu, kelas kami harus ganti rugi! Dimarah-marahin Leon- _sensei_ dan Tonio- _sensei_ pula! Mana bisa aku terima! Yang salah 'kan kelas kalian!"

Iroha dan Gakupo terus beradu mulut. Tidak ada yang berusaha melerai mereka, justru menyaksikan adu mulut sengit itu dengan penuh minat. Dell dari kelas 2-A dan Luki dari kelas 2-B memanas-manasi ketua kelas masing-masing bersama teman-teman satu kelasnya seolah lupa mereka yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran ini. Dasar tidak tahu antah terkunyah. Setidaknya Luki dan Dell juga ikut berantem, kek.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua."

Suara bersahaja itu datang dari salah satu penghuni kelas 2-B yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari. Kagamine Len maju dan melerai pertengkaran mereka. Ia memandang Iroha dengan tenang, tidak berapi-api, kalem. "Kami minta maaf gara-gara kemarin. Kelas kalian sampai dimarahi dan disuruh ganti rugi padahal kelas kami juga terlibat. Bagaimana kalau kelas 2-A dan 2-B patungan membayar ganti rugi? Biar kita sama-sama bertanggung jawab."

"Oi, oi …" Lirikan tajam Gakupo sudah menggambarkan kalau ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Len. "Kenapa kita harus ganti rugi juga?"

"Hm, sama-sama tanggung jawab, katamu?" Iroha menatap Len jemawa. "Kelasku sama sekali tidak perlu bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Kelas kalian yang bertanggung jawab!"

"Hei, mulutmu." Satu sergahan lagi terdengar dan itu adalah Meiko, si Ratu Sadis, yang melangkah dan berhenti di sisi Len. "Mulutmu itu benar-benar besar, ya. Sebaiknya mulutmu itu dijahit rapat-rapat seperti susunan gigi anjing."

"Kau—" Iroha memandang Meiko nyalang.

"Meiko, sudahlah." Ucapan Len menahan Meiko yang akan membalas Iroha dengan kata-kata lebih pedas lagi. Len kembali memandang Iroha. "Jadi, Nekomura- _san_ , apa yang harus kami lakukan agar masalah ini selesai?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Iroha berkacak pinggang. "Kalian yang harus ganti rugi."

"Tidak bisa begitu," sambar Gakupo dengan nada ringan sebelum Len menyahut lagi. Bisa-bisa Len menyetujuinya. "Kelas kalianlah yang salah, Iroha- _chan_. Kalian yang harus mengganti rugi."

"Kau menantang kelas 2-A, ya?" selidik Iroha dengan nada tajam.

"Oh, sebenarnya tidak, tapi karena Iroha- _chan_ yang memulai dan kami ingin menegakkan keadilan …" Gakupo membalas tatapan Iroha dengan tatapan sama tajamnya. "Rasanya tak ada pilihan, ya."

"Hm … kalau begitu …" Iroha menyeringai. "Kami terima tantanganmu, kelas 2-B."

Gakupo sedikit terkejut dan gelagapan. "Eh, kami—"

"Yang kalah akan mengganti rugi dan ketua kelasnya akan bersimpuh pada yang menang," tukas Iroha tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Gakupo. "Kita lihat di Festival Olahraga minggu depan. Kelas yang mendapatkan poin paling tinggi dalam festival, kelas itu yang menang."

Gakupo akhirnya melipat tangan dan menggeleng-geleng. "Iroha- _chan_ benar-benar tidak mendengarkan omongan orang, ya," dengusnya. "Aku menolak tantangan dengan poin seperti itu. Ini cukup jadi pertarungan antara kamu dan aku, Iroha- _chan_."

"Oh, berani sekali," sindir Iroha. "Oh, apa jangan-jangan karena banyak anak kelas 2-B yang tidak bisa olahraga, ya?"

Ucapan Iroha langsung disambut dengan dumelan sebal dari penghuni kelas 2-B. Gakupo pun makin dipanas-panasi.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ini cuma masalah kecil," balas Gakupo sembari tersenyum. "Tak perlu kita melibatkan dua kelas, 'kan?"

"Masalah kecil, katamu?" Iroha menggertakkan gigi dan ingin melabrak Gakupo lagi, namun _feeling-_ nya berkata untuk tidak membuat ribut lebih dari ini atau ia akan diciduk guru. "Baiklah, kau dan aku yang akan bertarung di Festival Olahraga, di pertandingan—"

Gakupo langsung angkat bicara. "Oh, aku punya usul pertandingannya—"

"Bulu tangkis," potong Iroha dengan nada tegas. "Kau akan melawanku di pertandingan bulu tangkis."

"Hei, sengaja ya memilih olahraga yang paling kamu jago?" sergah Gakupo.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak terlalu bagus dalam bulu tangkis? Bukannya kamu terkenal jago olahraga, Kamui?" kata Iroha ringan. "Karena hanya ada satu jenis bulu tangkis di Festival Olahraga kali ini, kita akan bertanding di ganda campuran. Jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan berhadapan denganku karena ada _dia._ " Mata gadis itu sempat melirik Meiko. Rambutnya ia kibaskan, tatapannya tajam dan jemawa pada Gakupo. "Persiapkan dirimu untuk berlutut padaku."

Iroha berbalik dan melangkah keluar kelas. Wajahnya angkuh dan dingin, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan tak bisa berkata-kata. Setelah Iroha tak lagi tampak bersama teman-teman kelas 2-A-nya, Gakupo mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penghuni kelas 2-B, memasang cengiran.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Gakupo?!"

"Lo nantangin Nekomura yang jago bulu tangkis?!"

"Gila, kalau kau sampai kalah, malulah kelas kita!"

"Apa kalian semua tidak ada yang mendukungku?" Gakupo memasang wajah pilu dibuat-buat ketika mendengar omelan teman-temannya. Untung wajahnya tampan. Sekejap saja cewek-cewek terenyuh dan berebutan memberi dukungan.

"Kami bakal dukung kamu, kok, Gakupo- _kun_ ," ucap Gumi di sela-sela sahutan para cewek yang mengerubungi Gakupo. Dasar orang kasmaran. Ia berbalik dan berucap penuh semangat, "Semuanya, kita harus dukung Gakupo, ya! Demi kelas kita!"

Seruan Gumi akhirnya mendapat respon positif. Yang cowok-cowok juga demikian. Bukan demi Gakupo—ih, geli—tetapi demi nama baik kelas 2-B.

Terlihat Luki menghampiri dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah. "Sori, ya, Gaku. Kau sampai harus begini."

"Tenang saja. Aku lumayan, kok, dalam bulu tangkis," kekeh Gakupo, kemudian ia memandang seorang gadis yang sudah memisahkan diri dan duduk di bangkunya. "Kalau begitu, kita satu tim ya, Meiko- _chan_."

"Hah?" Meiko membalikkan badan dengan wajah tak suka. "Kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu, Terong Busuk?"

"Soalnya kelas kita belum memutuskan siapa yang ikut bulu tangkis ganda campuran, 'kan?" celoteh Gakupo, tak tersulut amarahnya mendengar julukan dari Meiko. "Kamu 'kan cewek paling jago bulu tangkis di kelas kita. Belum ada cowok dan kebetulan aku harus main. Ya 'kan, Meiko- _chan_?"

Alih-alih tersipu, Meiko menatap jijik senyum Gakupo yang memikat hati itu. Ia membalikkan badan, menggerutu pelan, "Seharusnya ada pertandingan tunggal putri."

"Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah nanti kita latihan, ya!" pungkas Gakupo dengan nada bersemangat.

Meiko berbalik lagi dan menukas, "Hah?!", tetapi suaranya kalah dengan kerumunan cewek yang saling menyahut akan menonton Gakupo berlatih. Meiko mendengus kesal. Ya sudahlah. Pada dasarnya ia setuju untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas 2-B untuk pertandingan ganda campuran.

"Semangat, dong."

 _Puk!_ Puncak kepala Meiko ditepuk oleh Len yang telapak tangannya tak lebih besar dari Meiko. Dari sekian banyak orang yang takut padanya, hanya Len yang selalu bersikap supel padanya. Sebenarnya gara-gara Len teman kecil Meiko, tetapi menurut pengakuan Len sendiri, Meiko dari dulu memang begini orangnya. Seberapa bebal Kagamine Len sampai berani mendekati si Ratu Sadis itu?

"Kamu pasti bisa, Meiko."

Hanya dengan melihat senyuman secerah mentari itu saja, kekesalan Meiko lenyap seketika. Tak berani memandang, wajahnya bersemburat merah.

.

.

.

 _Plok!_

Kok melesat nyaris tak terlihat, jatuh ke dalam lapangan dengan memantul dua kali sampai akhirnya berhenti di dalam kotak belakang.

"Oh." Meiko memandang kok yang tak berhasil ia jangkau itu. "Lumayan juga."

Gakupo terkekeh dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia dan Meiko sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di lapangan bulu tangkis sekolah mereka. Sebagai bentuk latihan, Gakupo dan Meiko menjadi lawan tanding. Gakupo memang bisa bermain—katakanlah tidak buruk—tetapi Meiko terlalu tangguh. Hampir semua pukulan Gakupo berhasil dikembalikan, pukulan jauh sekalipun, sedangkan Gakupo hanya dapat mengembalikan pukulan Meiko yang pendek-pendek dan belum sekalipun berhasil mengembalikan pukulan Meiko yang mematikan.

Melihat akhirnya pukulan _lob_ Gakupo tak berhasil dijangkau Meiko, pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

Meiko mengusap peluhnya, tetapi tidak ada kesan lelah di wajahnya. Hampir Gakupo berseru untuk mengambil jeda kala tiba-tiba Len memanggil mereka berdua di pinggir lapangan, menyeruak kerumunan cewek-cewek yang cuci mata dengan menonton Gakupo, menenteng sekantong kresek.

"Ada yang mau Pokari?" Len menunjukkan isi kreseknya dengan senyum lebar.

Tawaran yang terlalu menggiurkan untuk ditolak.

Gakupo menenggak banyak-banyak dan mendesah lega, merasa tenaganya yang ia kuras habis-habisan akhirnya kembali. Ia melayani sapaan kerumunan cewek-cewek yang berebut memberi ia handuk dan minuman serta dukungan juga pujian. Meiko yang duduk di kursi lapangan menikmati minumannya dengan tenang, kemudian menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Len. Bukan fenomena yang pertama kali dilihat Gakupo dan teman-teman satu sekolah. Len memang seperti asisten Meiko, sang bintang klub bulu tangkis SMA Sakuragi yang bersaing ketat dengan Iroha.

Tuh, lihat _chermistry_ mereka. _So sweet,_ 'kan?

 _Oh, pasti bakal ada yang cemburu, nih._ batin Gakupo.

Dan ia tidak salah. Berpaling sedikit saja, matanya sudah menangkap satu sosok yang memerhatikan mereka dari sudut lapangan.

"Oi, Kaito! Ngapain kau di situ?"

Kaito tersentak, gelagapan karena dirinya ketahuan. Banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikannya membuat Kaito mau tak mau menghampiri, akan tetapi ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Apalagi melihat wajah Meiko, gugupnya makin menjadi.

"Dari tadi nonton, ya?" seloroh Gakupo. Mendadak nongol bohlam menyala di kepala, ia menjentikkan jari. "Gimana kalau kau sekalian main saja?"

"Ogah! Kenapa aku harus main?" Air muka Kaito yang kecut sudah menunjukkan segalanya.

"Kami 'kan main di ganda campuran, jadi harus latihan berpasangan, dong," ujar Gakupo. "Sekarang kami tidak ada lawan main. Kebetulan ada kau dan Len, jadi kita bisa main ganda."

Demonstran cewek-cewek kecewa, Saudara-saudara. Mereka tidak diajak Gakupo untuk bermain, apalagi jadi pasangannya.

Kaito masih bersikukuh. "Nggak, aku—"

"Yah, waktu kita mepet. Tidak ada waktu untuk latihan yang tidak perlu." Meiko menimbrung seraya berdiri. Matanya berserobok dengan mata Kaito lekat. "Shion, kau punya waktu? Kuminta kau bantu kami latihan."

Tatapan Meiko yang bagai es itu seolah membekukan Kaito. Saking bekunya membuat Kaito tak dapat menolak. Bukan karena takut, justru sebaliknya. Sebenarnya tatapan itu terkesan menyakitkan, tetapi hati Kaito malah cenat-cenut.

(Jangan-jangan Kaito ini M, ya?)

"O-Oke, deh."

Latihan dilanjutkan. Sisi kanan ada Meiko dan Gakupo, sisi kiri ada Kaito dan Len. Kaito melirik Len dengan tatapan sebal, sayangnya Len terlalu bebal untuk menangkap tatapan itu sehingga ia malah melemparkan senyum cerah. Gumi yang juga anggota klub bulu tangkis menjadi wasit (demi Gakupo. Modus). Gakupo meluruskan kedua tangannya yang masing-masing memegang kok dan raket, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk _service_.

 _Plok!_

.

.

.

"YAK, INILAH PERTANDINGAN YANG DITUNGGU-TUNGGU, SEMUANYA!"

Bukan perjuangan mudah untuk Meiko dan Gakupo di Festival Olahraga ini. Ada dua belas kelas dengan empat kelas tiap angkatan yang bermain di bulu tangkis ganda campuran. Pertama-tama mereka memang menang mudah melawan kelas 1-D, tetapi intensnya makin naik ketika mereka harus melawan kelas 3-C. Hari pertama diakhiri dengan didapatnya tiga besar, yaitu kelas 2-A, 2-B, dan 3-D. Di hari kedua, kelas 3-D gugur dengan dua kekalahan sekaligus melawan kelas 2-A dan 2-B.

Final yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, dilaksanakan dua jam setelah kelas 2-B melawan kelas 3-D. Celakanya, waktu melawan kelas 3-D, Gakupo salah mendarat saat melancarkan _smash_ pamungkas yang mengharuskannya untuk melompat tinggi. Untung skak dan kelas 2-B lebih dulu mendapatkan skor 21 di babak kedua. Mereka masuk final, tetapi tetap saja jadi bencana.

Namun, bencana langsung usai begitu Gakupo mengajukan sebuah nama.

"Kaito bisa gantikan aku!"

Kaito yang dari kemarin menonton pertandingan bulu tangkis ganda campuran—ia tidak ikut pertandingan apa-apa, terlalu malas—diseret suporter kelas 2-B untuk turun ke lapangan. Siapa lagi suporternya kalau bukan cewek-cewek Gakupo Lovers yang dipimpin Gumi. Gumi dan teman-temannya bahkan mengancam Kaito dengan kata-kata maut yang tak kalah dengan Meiko, hingga akhirnya Kaito di sini, menjadi pengganti Gakupo, menjadi orang paling tersiksa.

Namun, mendengar cemooh Iroha sepertinya sedikit memantik semangat Kaito. Semangat karena marah, maksudnya.

 _PRIIITTT!_

Iroha melakukan _service_ pertama tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kok meluncur keras. Kaito yang terperangah sesaat tak siap. Raket Meiko menamengi dirinya dan kok dipukul keras oleh gadis itu. Kok mengarah ke samping kiri Ritsu. Niatnya Meiko mengincar kok jatuh di dalam kotak sempit dan panjang samping Ritsu, tetapi Ritsu mengembalikan dengan _drive_. Sayang bagi kelas 2-A, kok menyangkut di _net_. Kelas 2-B mendapat poin.

"Wah, maaf, Iroha- _chan_ ," desis Ritsu sembari memeletkan lidah. Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan. Iroha tidak mengindahkan.

Meiko yang menjadi "orang pertama" di tim kelas 2-B melancarkan _service_ pendek. Ia jelas tak ingin menguras tenaga untuk melakukan _service_ sulit di waktu-waktu awal. Kaito bisa melihat bahwa Meiko ingin langsung mematikan kok di dekat _net_ lawan. Iroha mencoba menangkis kok dengan pukulan _netting_ dan berhasil. Kok melambung pelan ke bawah _net_ dan Kaito langsung mengembalikan dengan pukulan _netting_ juga. Belum selesai, Iroha melancarkan pukulan _netting_ lagi, tetapi kok meluncur lurus lebih lama setelah melambung ke atas alih-alih langsung menukik turun. Tidak ada yang tahu apa itu disengaja atau tidak, tetapi Kaito memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Dengan kepala raket di bawah, ia memukul kok dengan sedikit tenaga sehingga kok hanya melambung beberapa senti di atas _net_ dan meluncur mulus ke bawah _net_ tim kelas 2-A.

Kelas 2-B mendapat poin lagi dan penonton bersorai gembira. Kaito tak bertingkah berlebihan, hanya bergumam, " _Yes!_ " sembari mengepalkan tangan sebelum mundur ke tengah. Meiko mengamati dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

 _Service_ dimulai lagi oleh Meiko. Kaito bersiaga di garis tengah, begitu pula dengan Iroha. Ritsu bersiap di garis belakang. _Service_ pendek kembali dilambungkan. Masih, Meiko ingin menyulitkan tim kelas 2-A untuk mengembalikan ke kok melihat kok melambung ke dekat _net_. Iroha tak punya pilihan lain selain membalas dengan pukulan _netting_. Kaito mengembalikannya dengan pukulan yang sama. Iroha melihat ada peluang yang terbuka. Langsung _dropshot_ ia lancarkan. Kok menukik tajam dan jatuh di dekat _net_ tanpa sempat dijangkau Kaito. Kelas 2-A akhirnya mendapat poin.

Ini belumlah perang, baru ultimatum, tetapi mereka berempat tahu, inilah faktor besar untuk menentukan kemenangan.

Kelas 2-A mendapat _service_. Lambat laun pertandingan memanas, sepanas sinar mentari di atas kepala dan teriakan penuh semangat dari para suporter.

 _Plok!_

.

.

.

 _Duk!_

Kaito meletakkan Pokari-nya dengan sedikit keras di atas kursi. Keringatnya bercucuran. Ia sudah lelah bermain, padahal baru selesai _set_ pertama. Disekanya keringat di pelipis dengan handuk, memandang kosong ke lapangan.

Bolehlah ia sedikit berbangga. Kelas 2-B menang _set_ pertama dengan skor 21-18.

Percakapan di sebelah Kaito membuat fokusnya teralih pada mereka. Meiko sedang meneguk air mineral yang diangsurkan Len. Handuk kecil melingkar di leher, basah akan peluh yang bercucuran. Len dan Meiko tampak membicarakan sesuatu seraya sibuk masing-masing. Kaito sendiri dapat mendengarnya.

"Kamu sudah memaksakan diri, Meiko," ucap Len seraya menukar botol air mineral Meiko yang telah kosong dengan yang baru. Sumpah, Len benar-benar bertingkah seperti asisten Meiko. Jangan-jangan setiap hari dia begini, mengurusi keperluan Meiko gono-gini?

"Aku belum bermain sampai melewati batas," kilah Meiko dengan wajah tertekuk. "Tapi, kalau aku terlalu santai, kita bakal kalah. Si Terong Busuk itu sudah memohon-mohon padaku agar kita jangan sampai kalah." Tak ia pedulikan reaksi kaget dari Gakupo yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Cih, ini sama saja aku bermain sendiri."

"Jangan begitu." Len melirik Kaito. "'Kan ada Kaito."

"Eh?" Kaito spontan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Meiko mendongak padanya, lalu membuang muka.

"Maaf ya, Kaito." Len tertawa kikuk. "Sejak dulu Meiko selalu diutus di pertandingan tunggal putri. Ini pertama kalinya dia ikut pertandingan ganda, jadi belum terbiasa bekerja sama."

"Aku juga, kok," timpal Kaito. "Apalagi aku jarang sekali bermain bulu tangkis."

"Jangan berbohong."

Mendengar ucapan Meiko dengan nada menusuk itu membuat Kaito terkejut. Iris matanya yang membulat menandakan ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Meiko.

"Kau bilang kau jarang bermain bulu tangkis?" ulang Meiko memastikan. Kali ini ia menatap mata Kaito benar-benar. "Kau tidak akan bermain seperti ini."

"Eh, masa'?" Alis Kaito naik, nadanya sangsi. Tunggu dulu, apakah ini pujian? Meiko memujinya. Jantung Kaito sukses berdetam-detam. Uh, oh, yeah!

"Kau terlalu bagus untuk disebut pemula." Kilas balik latihan bersama Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len terbayang di kepala Meiko. "Akurasimu tinggi, teknik juga bagus dan bervariasi. Kau juga cepat mengambil keputusan. Kelemahanmu hanyalah kau tidak begitu baik mengontrol stamina."

Kaito terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia gagal menahan diri di kala itu. Mungkin semasa menemani Gakupo dan Meiko latihan hari itu, ia terlalu menikmatinya. Ia bahkan bisa bekerja sama dengan Len, orang yang membuatnya iri karena dekat dengan Meiko. Len bermain tidak begitu bagus, cenderung kaku malah, tetapi anehnya Kaito sama sekali tidak mengeluhkan soal itu.

Mungkin seharusnya ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Waktu habis!"

Sayangnya, mereka sudah dipanggil Lily- _sensei_ untuk kembali ke lapangan, memulai _set_ kedua. Kini Kaito yang menjadi "orang pertama". Dengan memegang kok di tangan kiri dan raket di tangan kanan, ia menghela napas.

Kok dilempar. _Service_ panjang dilancarkan. Ritsu yang bersiaga di dekat _net_ menangkis dengan pukulan _lob_. Kali ini ia memukul kok yang melewati kepalanya dengan ayunan kuat, menciptakan _overlob_ yang membuat kok melambung tinggi. Pukulan yang mematikan selain _smash_. Meiko melangkah mundur untuk menjangkau kok, membalas dengan _overlob_ yang sama kuatnya. Kok terarah ke kotak belakang tim kelas 2-A. Iroha yang berjaga di belakang mundur sedikit, melompat, mengembalikan kok dengan tenaga tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

Pukulan _smash!_ Dan kok pun mati di kotak belakang tim kelas 2-B dengan sukses!

Kaito merasakan ancaman dari Iroha dan Ritsu. Mereka belum mengeluarkan setengah kemampuan, namun berhasil mendesak Meiko dan Kaito di _set_ pertama meski kalah dengan selisih tiga poin. _Set_ pertama saja sudah sengit, bagaimana dengan yang ini?

Meiko sendiri tampaknya belum mengamuk, meski Len berkata ia bermain terlalu keras. Kaito tahu, ia harus mengimbanginya.

Kini kok berpindah ke tangan Ritsu. Ia memilih menerjang pertahanan lawan mainnya dengan _service_ keras. Kaito sampai tersentak dan berusaha mengembalikan kok yang melayang ke sudut kiri lapangan. Sialnya, ia agak terlambat sehingga pukulannya tanggung. Kok melewati beberapa senti dari _net_ tim kelas 2-A sehingga Iroha menangkisnya dengan _netting_. Meiko tak mau membiarkan kok mati di tangan kelas 2-A dan melancarkan pukulan _netting_ yang—sama seperti Kaito—tanggung. Akhirnya kok malah menabrak _net_ dan jatuh di area lapangan kelas 2-B.

Miku mengumumkan dengan heboh. Kelas 2-A mendapatkan poin lagi. Tidak ada ekspresi senang dari Ritsu dan Iroha seperti waktu mendapat poin di _set_ pertama. Terlalu awal untuk dirayakan.

Kaito menghela napas berat, menajamkan fokus.

 _Service_ lagi dari Ritsu. _Lob service_ yang keras lagi. Kaito kembali kelimpungan untuk menangkis. Akhirnya ia mencoba pukulan _drive_ dan mengarahkan kok ke sudut kanan lapangan lawan. Ritsu berlari ke sana dan mengembalikan dengan pukulan yang sama. Kali ini kok diterima Meiko. Ia tak mau memukul tanggung lagi. Langsung ia mengeluarkan _smash_ , memukul sekuat tenaga sampai Ritsu dan Iroha tak berkutik untuk menjangkau kok.

Skor 1-2 untuk kelas 2-B. Tipis. _Set_ kedua ini makin berat atmosfernya. Kedua tim sama-sama kuat. Kejar-kejaran skor tak terelakan lagi.

.

.

.

Napas Kaito terengah-engah. Peluh mengalir deras di wajahnya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Fokusnya lagi-lagi goyah.

 _Set_ kedua bisa menjadi akhir dari sebuah pertandingan bulu tangkis. Dalam kasus ini, pertandingan akan berakhir jika _set_ kedua dimenangkan kelas 2-B. Sukses. Menang telak. Bagusnya begitu.

Namun, dengan skor 20-21 begini memangnya kelas 2-B pasti menang telak?

Aturannya, _set_ ini akan berakhir bila salah satu pasangan berhasil meraih skor 22 terlebih dahulu, gara-gara sempat imbang 20-20 dengan _smash_ Ritsu yang cukup membuat ternganga. Sudah bisa tertebak siapa yang akan mendapatkan duluan. Kaito merutuki kesalahan bodoh karena membuat kok menyangkut di _net_ sehingga poin kelas 2-A bertambah menjadi 21.

Meiko menggenggam raket erat. Tetes peluh dari pelipis jatuh ke lapangan. Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kaito, juga Iroha dan Ritsu. Lelah, tenaganya nyaris habis. Inginnya _set_ ini selesai dengan kemenangan kelas 2-B—walau harus mengungguli kelas 2-A dengan dua poin dan tidak membiarkan mereka mencetak poin, karena kalau sampai ada _set_ ketiga … ah, sudahlah.

Meiko sudah beberapa kali menjadi wakil dari sekolah—sejak SMP, malah. Ia sanggup, kok, bertahan sampai _set_ ketiga, tetapi kali ini ia tidak yakin.

Meiko berada di garis depan pertahanan. Kaito yang di belakang melakukan _service_. _Service_ panjang dan keras yang ia lakukan menjadi bukti kalau ia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama di lapangan. Semoga mereka cepat mendapat poin dan menang.

Namun, tentunya itu hanya awang-awang. Ritsu menangkis dengan cepat. Terlihat ia ingin bermain tarik-ulur karena pukulan tidak begitu bertenaga sehingga kok hanya melambung rendah. Sayangnya, itu tak memancing Meiko masuk dalam perangkap Ritsu. Alih-alih menunggu kok turun, ia melompat tinggi, melancarkan _smash_ yang rasanya sulit ditangkis saking cepatnya.

Namun, rupanya refleks Ritsu luar biasa. Ia berlari ke garis tengah, membantai kok dengan _underhand lob_. Kok yang tadinya sudah melewati kepala Ritsu itu melambung tinggi dan menukik tajam ke garis tengah lapangan kelas 2-B. Meiko mundur dua langkah, melompat lagi dan membalas dengan _smash_. Ritsu memilih menyerahkan pada Iroha yang sudah siap menerima kok. Gadis itu juga sama dengan Meiko, selalu bermain dengan keras tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Menekuk lutut, mengerahkan tenaga, melompat …

 _Smash!_

Kok menukik tajam melewati Meiko. Kaito terlalu kaget untuk menjangkaunya. Kok mati di garis tengah lapangan kelas 2-B. Semua penonton terlalu tegang sampai peluit Lily- _sensei_ berbunyi keras.

Kelas 2-A memenangkan _set_ kedua!

Skor imbang, berarti mereka harus memperebutkan kemenangan di _set_ ketiga.

Kaito kembali ke bangku pinggir lapangan dengan langkah lesu. Rasanya ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk bermain. Maklum, sudah terlalu lama ia tidak bermain bulu tangkis. Latihan satu kali kala itu sama sekali tidak cukup. Di depannya, Meiko berjalan tertatih, menghampiri bangku dengan wajah meringis.

"Len," panggilnya pada pemuda yang sedang membuka botol air mineral. "Tasku."

Dahi Len berkerut, mengerti ada yang salah. "Kamu kenapa, Meiko?"

"Cepatlah," tukas Meiko. "Aku mau ke toilet."

Len akhirnya tidak bertanya lagi dan menyerahkan tas kecil Meiko. Setengah terbirit, Meiko meninggalkan lapangan, disaksikan pandangan heran oleh Kaito dan Gakupo. Omong-omong, Yuuma pergi ke kelas untuk tidur. Tak guna ia sebagai pemain cadangan.

"Meiko- _chan_ kenapa?" tanya Gakupo. "Sakit?"

"Iya, perutnya sakit," jawab Len sembari melangkahi bangku dan duduk di samping Kaito yang sedang menenggak air dingin. "Datang bulan."

 _Brussh!_ Kaito menyemprotkan air minumnya sendiri dan melotot pada Len bersama Gakupo.

"K-Kau tahu dia datang bulan?" cecar Kaito terbata.

Len mengangguk, memandang kedua temannya dengan muka polos. "Kenapa?"

Kalau mereka berdua boleh bertanya, bolehkah mementung kepala Len dengan raket?

Tahu, ah! Tahu. Len dan Meiko memang kelewat dekat. Wajarlah hal-hal seperti itu mereka bagi.

Kaito meremas botol minumnya. Astaga, ia cemburu sangat.

Di sebelah mereka, tampak Iroha yang duduk seraya meneguk airnya. Matanya menangkap gerak-gerik dari kelas 2-B. Ia mendecih.

"Masih kesal, Iroha- _chan_?"

Iroha mendongak pada Ritsu yang baru menurunkan pantat di sampingnya, lalu mendengus. "Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Sudah kuduga. Kamu masih kesal karena Gakupo- _kun_ nggak menghadapimu," ucap Ritsu seraya manggut-manggut. "Padahal kalau ada dia, kita bisa menang cepat, ya."

"Kamui memang nggak guna, tapi Sakine merepotkan. Membabat mereka pasti juga susah," timpal Iroha dengan wajah kusut. "Malah ditambah dengan orang itu. Siapa—Shion. Dia tampak terlatih. Apa mungkin dia juga atlet bulu tangkis?"

"Mungkin kebetulan saja." Ritsu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia sudah dilatih sebagai pemain cadangan."

"Dengan permainan seperti itu?" tukas Iroha sangsi. "Dilatih setahun pun belum tentu dia bisa bermain sampai seperti itu. Dia itu … lebih dari lumayan. Bisa berbahaya."

"Iroha- _chan_ takut tidak bisa menang?" Ucapan dari Ritsu membuat mata Iroha melebar. "Kamu takut kalah gara-gara Kaito- _kun_?"

Iroha menatap Ritsu tajam, tersinggung akan kata-katanya. Meski wajah dan penampilannya manis begini, Ritsu kadang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menohok hati. Iroha mendengus, menyeringai, mantap sekali ia membalas perkataan Ritsu.

"Beraninya menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu."

.

.

.

Meiko datang dengan wajah suram. Pertandingan akan dimulai dua menit lagi sehingga Gakupo yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaki kirinya yang tidak terkilir menghembuskan napas lega.

Len berdiri mendekati Meiko yang baru mencapai kursi dengan cemas. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Kaito sendiri hanya bisa menelan kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan dan membuang muka.

"Ya, aku tak apa." Meiko meletakkan tas di belakang bangku, setengah melempar. Len meraih botol air mineral yang masih penuh dari bangku dan mengangsurkannya pada Meiko. Gadis itu langsung menenggak tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Ah." Begitu selesai minum, Meiko menghela napas cepat dan berat. Ia menutup botol dan menyerahkannya pada Len tanpa berkata-kata. Campur aduk yang dirasakan Meiko saat ini. Lelah, sakit, dan stres karena datang bulan.

 _Puk._ Meiko melirik tangan Len yang menepuk bahunya, kemudian menunduk untuk memandang Len yang lebih pendek darinya. Len dengan senyumnya memberi kata-kata penyemangat. "Semangat, Meiko. Tinggal satu _set_ lagi, tapi jangan memaksakan diri."

Meiko termangu lagi sebelum mendengus. "Cowok nggak akan ngerti urusan ini."

Seorang murid yang menjadi panitia memberitahu kelas 2-B bahwa pertandingan akan kembali dimulai. Kelas 2-A juga diberitahu hal yang sama.

"SEMUANYA, PERTANDINGAN YANG DITUNGGU-TUNGGU KEMBALI DIMULAI!"

Umuman Miku dengan suara penuh semangat langsung disambut heboh penonton. Deklarasi perang kembali digongkan. Meiko mengambil raketnya. Kaito merenggangkan tangan. Iroha mengencangkan ikat rambutnya. Ritsu mengikat tali sepatunya.

Penentuan kemenangan hanya ada di _set_ terakhir ini.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi … menuju kemenangan yang sesungguhnya.

Sekali lagi kedua tim bertukar lapangan, kembali ke posisi pertama. Kelas 2-A berada di kanan dan kelas 2-B berada di kiri. Berkat kemenangan kelas 2-A di _set_ kedua, Iroha-lah yang berhak memberi _service_ pembuka. Ia menatap tajam Meiko dan Kaito yang sudah mengambil posisi, siap menahan serangan Iroha dan Ritsu agar tidak kebobolan.

Kok dilemparkan. Rasanya waktu berjalan dengan lambat tatkala raket diayun untuk memukul kok yang melayang turun. Semua orang seolah menahan napas. Bagaimana tensi pertandingan kali ini? Akankah menjadi pertandingan yang sangat-sangat berat?

 _Plok!_

 _Whuush!_ Tak ada mata yang bisa menangkap serangan _service_ panjang dari Iroha. Kok melesat cepat, sangat cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh di kotak belakang lapangan kelas 2-B, tanpa membiarkan Kaito dan Meiko berbuat apa-apa bahkan sekadar membaca arah jatuhnya.

"Ke-Kelas 2-A mendapat poin!"

Lapangan riuh. Iroha tidak berniat untuk mengalah. Apapun yang terjadi, kelas 2-A harus menang!

.

.

.

Kejar-kejaran skor berlangsung dengan sengit.

Kaito baru berhasil menjebol pertahanan kelas 2-A sehingga mengunggulkan skor 11-10. Meiko yang memberi _service_ dan terjadi takis-takisan kok yang seru hingga berakhir Iroha yang mematikan kok. Terus begitu, berulang, membuat penonton berdebar sampai kelimpungan melihat kok yang terus-menerus melayang.

Semua pasangan mengerahkan tenaga. Tidak ada yang ingin kalah.

16-15 …

17-18 …

18-19 …

19-20 …

 _Plok!_

Kok mati di sudut lapangan kelas 2-A akibat _drive_ Meiko. Lagi-lagi, seperti _set_ kedua, skor mereka imbang 20-20!

Siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan skor 22 akan menang.

Iroha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri ia lelah sekali. Yang lain pun tak jauh berbeda, tetapi demi mengejar kemenangan, sampai titik darah penghabisan pun bodoh amat.

Meiko mengambil napas sejenak, melambungkan kok dan memberi _service_ rendah. Ritsu membalas dengan _lob_ , menciptakan kok yang melambung rendah dan turun ke dekat _net_ sampai terlalu tanggung untuk dipukul, tetapi Kaito mencoba nekat. Ia melancarkan pukulan _netting_ , berhasil mengubah haluan kok ke arah lapangan kelas 2-A. Ritsu tak membiarkan dan membalas dengan pukulan _dropshot_. Melihat kok yang masih tanggung, Kaito merasa tidak bijak untuk melakukan _smash_ sehingga ia ikut melancarkan _dropshot_ juga. Namun, berbeda dengan Meiko. Ia ingin secepatnya mematikan kok. Maka ketika Iroha mengembalikan kok dengan pukulan _lob_ , Meiko langsung mengambil alih dan melompat.

 _Smash!_

Kaito sampai terperangah melihat tindakan Meiko yang terlalu berani di belakangnya. Kok melambung tinggi, menukik turun ke kotak belakang lapangan kelas 2-A. Iroha yang lebih dekat langsung mundur untuk menjangkaunya. _Smash_ dibalas dengan _smash_. Meiko lebih dekat dengan sasaran jatuhnya kok sehingga mengembalikannya dengan _smash_. Balas-balasan _smash_ antara Iroha dan Meiko tak terhindarkan. Kaito dan Ritsu berjaga-jaga agar mereka bisa menangkis kalau-kalau kok mengarah ke mereka.

Namun, pada akhirnya ada yang melemah duluan. _Smash_ yang dilakukan Meiko terlalu tanggung sehingga lebih mudah dijangkau Iroha. Ia melihat kesempatan. Mengerahkan tenaga, ia berlari, melompat, memukul kok dengan _smash_ pamungkasnya.

Kok mati di dekat _net_ lapangan kelas 2-B. kelas 2-A unggul 21-20!

Meiko terlalu kesal sampai berbalik dengan menghentakkan kaki, sementara Kaito memandang warna hijau di bawahnya dengan tampang kosong. Ini gawat. Tinggal selangkah lagi kelas 2-A mendapat kemenangan. Rasanya tak mungkin Meiko dan Kaito bisa mendadak jadi _superhero_ tiba-tiba, mengingat pertandingan mereka di _set_ kedua tadi.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai dengan _service_ panjang dari Iroha. Mungkin ini adalah usaha terakhir untuk kelas 2-B. Kalau mereka sampai ceroboh, kelas 2-A benar-benar bisa menang. Kaito dan Meiko tahu, mereka harus bermain hati-hati, tak peduli sudah selelah apa mereka.

Meiko sudah membalas dengan pukulan _lob_ dan ditangkis Ritsu dengan pukulan yang sama. Tampaknya pukulan _lob_ akan jadi menu pembalasan yang pas kali ini, maka Kaito mencoba pukulan _overlob_ untuk mengarahkan kok ke kotak belakang lapangan kelas 2-A. Namun, pemikiran Iroha berbeda. Ia tak mau mengulur waktu lagi. Lakukan dengan satu pukulan dan kelas 2-A akan menang!

Maka, mengerahkan tenaganya, Iroha melompat rendah, mengembalikan kok dengan _smash_ yang sama.

Kaito dan Meiko terperangah. Matilah mereka!

 _Plok!_

Kok meluncur ganas, tak dapat ditangkap mata. Kok mati, jatuh di dekat _net_ , setelah mengenai _net_ dan jatuh di lapangan kelas 2-A sendiri.

Penonton riuh membahana. Lagi-lagi skor imbang! 21-21!

Iroha mendecih, merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya membuatkan skor untuk kelas 2-B. Semua ini gara-gara keteledorannya, terlalu angkuh karena yakin _smash-_ nya bisa langsung membawanya menuju kemenangan. Iroha mengusap peluh, bersiap lagi di bagian belakang. Ritsu melirik Iroha. Tidak ada tatapan menyalahkan. Bagi Ritsu, ini bukan masalah.

Sementara Kaito dan Meiko memikirkan hal yang sama: ini kesempatan untuk menikung kemenangan dari kelas 2-A!

Meiko memandang kok di tangannya. Di sini penentuan kemenangan. Siapa yang teledor akan kalah. Siapa yang cerdik akan menang.

Kok ia lemparkan, lalu dipukul hingga melambung tinggi. Ritsu bersiap untuk menerima dan menangkis dengan _lob_. Kaito membalas dengan pukulan _lob_ yang rendah hingga kok jatuh dekat _net_ kelas 2-A. Harapannya, ia akan beradu pukulan _netting_ dengan Iroha atau Ritsu sembari menunggu kesempatan untuk melancarkan _dropshot_ atau _drive_.

Harapannya terkabul. Iroha membalas dengan pukulan _netting_. Kaito mengembalikan dengan pukulan yang sama sesuai rencana. Terjadi adu pukulan _netting_ antara Iroha dan Kaito. Lama-kelamaan, pukulan Iroha melemah. Kok melambung terlalu rendah dan mengarah ke tepi lapangan. Saat yang bagus untuk melancarkan _drive_!

Kaito melakukannya, melakukan pukulan _drive_ hingga kok mengarah ke sudut kanan belakang lapangan kelas 2-A. kok meluncur begitu cepat sampai rasanya sulit ditangkis. Pemuda itu menahan napas, berharap inilah usaha terakhirnya untuk meraih kemenangan.

Namun, harapan itu pupus.

Ritsu menangkisnya, mengembalikannya dengan pukulan melambung. _Underhand lob_. Kok rasanya melayang lambat. Semuanya terpana, semuanya berdebar.

Kok itu jatuh, tanpa ada yang menjangkau, di garis tengah lapangan, lapangan kelas 2-B.

Sesaat tidak ada yang percaya. Hening, sampai akhirnya Lily- _sensei_ meniup peluit diikuti Miku yang berucap terpatah,

"S-SKOR 22-21! KELAS 2-A MENAAAANNNGGG!"

Pendukung kelas 2-A bersorai gembira, sedangkan pendukung kelas 2-B hanya diam dengan mulut ternganga. Ritsu melompat gembira dan memberikan _kiss-bye_ ke penonton sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Iroha tidak banyak berekspresi, hanya mengusap peluh dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memandang Gakupo, dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Kaito dan Meiko butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadari situasi saat ini. Mereka kalah. Kelas 2-B kalah, setelah semua usaha mereka selama ini.

Kaito menggigit bibir, merasa kesal. Meiko pun tak jauh berbeda. Mereka sama-sama merasa marah, tetapi bukan pada satu sama lain, melainkan pada diri masing-masing. Meiko melangkah terseok ke lapangan. Len menyambutnya. Ia melontarkan beragam kata untuk menghibur Meiko yang tidak didengarkan gadis itu sama sekali.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diubah dari hasil pertandingan ini. Sebentar lagi kelas 2-A akan menerima piala sebagai juara sejati. Kelas 2-B hanya sebatas _runner-up_. Dengan pikiran itu, Kaito perlahan memutar badan, berjalan terseok menuju tepi lapangan. Telingannya tidak menangkap sama sekali ucapan menghibur dari Gakupo dan Len.

Tiada ada yang dapat dilakukan. Kelas 2-B tetaplah kalah.

.

.

.

Seluruh rangkaian Festival Olahraga telah selesai dan sekolah kembali dimulai. Mereka kembali dalam rutinitas akademik yang melelahkan, tetapi mungkin untuk sebagian orang, bertanding di Festival Olahraga jauh lebih melelahkan meski hanya satu hari.

Di sebuah koridor antara kelas 2-A dan kelas 2-B, ada tontonan menarik yang tak boleh dilewatkan untuk disaksikan.

Iroha tersenyum sinis dengan tangan kanan berkacak di pinggang, sementara Gakupo memandangnya dengan wajah kecut. Keringat dingin menetes di tengkuknya. Banyak murid yang mengelilingi mereka, terutama dari kelas 2-A dan kelas 2-B yang berada di belakang ketua kelas masing-masing.

"Kelas 2-A yang menang." Iroha menegaskan dengan nada bangga. "Jadi, sesuai kesepakatan, kelas kalian yang mengganti rugi. Dan kau," Iroha menekankan nadanya sembari menatap tajam Gakupo. "sebagai ketua kelas, kau harus bersimpuh padaku."

Suara riuh-rendah datang dari para pendukung. Kelas 2-A ikut-ikutan menyuruh Gakupo berlutut, sementara kelas 2-B melarang pemuda tampan tercinta itu untuk menurut. Apalagi dari Gakupo Lovers. Barangkali mereka akan benar-benar anarkis kalau saja Gakupo tidak menenangkan mereka sebelum istirahat siang.

Gakupo menghela napas, sudah memutuskan antara mempertahankan atau mengorbankan harga dirinya. "Baiklah."

Para Gakupo Lovers menjerit tatkala Gakupo menurunkan badannya. Ia berlutut, kemudian diam dengan kepala menunduk. Iroha menaikkan alis melihatnya. Apa-apaan pemuda ini? "Hei, harusnya kau bersimpuh, bukan berlutut—"

Tiba-tiba Gakupo meraih tangan kiri Iroha, dan … _cup._

Semua memekik—apalagi, lagi-lagi, Gakupo Lovers—melihat Gakupo mengecup punggung tangan Iroha. Mulut Iroha saja sampai mengangga dengan wajah memerah.

"A-Apa-apaan kau?!" pekik Iroha seraya menarik tangannya.

"Tidak ada kesepakatan tentang apa yang dilakukan setelah berlutut, 'kan?" Gakupo mengedipkan mata. Ucapannya ringan sekali tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hei, harusnya kau bersimpuh, bukan berlutut—"

Namun, Gakupo pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan melenggang pergi ke kelas. Iroha ingin mengejar, tetapi dihadang langsung oleh Gumi dan antek-anteknya. Tak pelak mereka berdebat sengit. Sudah urusan perempuan. Laki-laki mundur saja.

Selain para cowok (kecuali beberapa cowok dari kelas 2-A yang ikut berdebat mendukung Iroha), Meiko memilih keluar dari lingkaran penonton. Len menghampiri dan mereka terlibat percakapan. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, tetapi Len tampak tertawa dan Meiko tersenyum. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama, mungkin menuju ke kantin. Entah kenapa mereka tampak mesra sekali sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Hati Kaito teriris melihatnya.

Kaito membalikkan badan. Entah apakah ia harus patah hati atau tidak. Namun, perjuangannya bersama Meiko di pertandingan bulu tangkis itu akan jadi pengalaman berharga. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri. Dasar orang gila.

"Halo, Kaito."

Kaito merasa dirinya dipanggil dan memutar badan. Ritsu ada di sana, menatapnya seraya melipat tangan. Akhirnya Kaito kembali membalikkan badan dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. "Ada apa?"

"Selamat telah menjadi _runner-up_."

"Kau sedang mengejek, ya?"

"Tidak, kok. Kemenangan kami rasanya tak usah terlalu dirayakan mengingat kalian adalah lawan yang sulit minta ampun," balas Ritsu. "Meiko- _chan_ benar-benar hebat, terus kamu jadi beking yang bagus buat dia."

Kaito bungkam seribu bahasa. Pandangannya menyelidik. Apa maunya Ritsu ini? Padahal mereka belum pernah bicara selama di SMA ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Ritsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Traumamu gara-gara cedera sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah," jawab Kaito tanpa nada sembari memutar bahu kanannya. "Cederaku ini sudah lama sembuh."

"Sebagai lawan tandingmu waktu babak final pertandingan nasional lima tahun lalu," sekali lagi Ritsu melipat tangan. "Aku turut bersimpati."

"Terlambat. Itu sudah lama berlalu," ketus Kaito. "Apa cuma ini yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku malas mendengarnya."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya," kata Ritsu saat Kaito akan mendahuluinya. "Kau sudah sembuh dari traumamu itu, ya? Yang membuatmu berhenti menjadi atlet bulu tangkis. Dan, oh, di pertandingan kemarin kamu tidak melakukan _smash_ sama sekali? Apa kamu takut memakai pukulan andalan yang bisa membuatmu cedera lagi?"

Kaito memasang tampang tidak peduli dan melangkah melewati Ritsu. Namun, di saat mereka bersisian, tiba-tiba Kaito menyunggingkan senyum, diikuti oleh jawabannya yang mantap,

"Matamu tidak buta untuk melihat jawabannya."

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo, terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ saya yang teronggok berminggu-minggu ini tapi akhirnya selesai juga. Sini cium peluk dulu. /gak/

Ini _fic_ "termalas" yang pernah saya tulis karena sangat minim detail-detail untuk memperkuat cerita. Saya angguk-angguk membenarkan kalau ada yang berkata cerita ini kurang membuat pembaca "masuk" dan membayangkan. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya menulis tentang pertandingan olahraga dan bagaimana jalannya pertandingan. Butuh riset yang lumayan demi ini.

Oh, kenapa judulnya begini? _Simple_ , karena saya kehabisan ide.

Silakan tinggalkan komentar dan favorit. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
